Bayonetta vs Wonder Woman
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Bayonetta has found out that the Umbra Witch clan had another enemy in the form of the Amazons, and that Wonder Woman is now planning to kill her, the last Umbra Witch aside from Jeanne. The Umbra Witch and Left Eye, vs the mighty Amazon warrior princess. Who will win?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bayonetta or the Justice League's Wonder Woman.**

Rodin stood with his back to Bayonetta, shaking her drink. He then spun around and placed the drink on the bar. Bayonetta was staring blankly into space, unimpressed by his display of drink mixing skill.  
"So, you say there are problems. I notice Enzo isn't here to give me the information himself."  
Rodin wiped the bar with his hand, before making his hand catch fire to burn away the alcohol that had been on the bar.  
"Yeah. You could say that. You ever heard of Princess Diana of Themyscira?"

Bayonetta drank her drink, twirling the glass and returning it to the bar.  
"Never. Who is she, a cosplay artist?"  
Rodin chuckled. "Well, she does dress like one. She's an Amazon, and a superhero. She's tough, and she's hunting your ass. Obviously the Amazons don't trust the Umbra, and out of you and Jeanne, everyone knows you're the real threat."

Bayonetta gave a slap at the air. "Don't be silly. Jeanne is far more trouble than me. You only need to go shopping with her to know that. Give her a credit card and she'll sell you to the nearest perfume or fancy clothing shop."  
Rodin shrugged. "You know what I mean. Thing is, Wonder Woman's gunning for you. I actually look forward to watching this catfight."

Bayonetta stood on top of the large crypt in her local cemetery, waiting for Wonder Woman. She turned casually to see Wonder Woman standing at the base of the crypt.  
"Nice outfit. And they say I dress like a stripper."  
Wonder Woman glared, lashing at Bayonetta with her lasso turned whip, expressing anger as Bayonetta dodged the strike. Bayonetta then appeared behind Wonder Woman, kicking her in the stomach. Wonder Woman grunted from the force, and was sent flying back a few metres, but was otherwise unhurt. Wonder Woman then dashed right up to Bayonetta, so close their chests were touching, and drew a short Greek sword and slashed at Bayonetta, who blocked the sword by crossing the barrels of her two guns over each other.

Wonder Woman then jumped and aimed a kick at Bayonetta's face, but Bayonetta jumped to the side, shooting a few bullets at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman blocked the bullets with her wrist bracers, before sweeping at Bayonetta with her whip. Bayonetta dived to the side and avoided the whip, before pulling her katana and charging at Wonder Woman.

The cursed katana sounded out against Wonder Woman's sword and shield. Despite the training Wonder Woman had undergone her entire life, Bayonetta was the better swordswoman, proving capable of reacting to every attack Diana sent her way. Wonder Woman and Bayonetta locked blades, and Wonder Woman began to shove Bayonetta back. Bayonetta started to dive to the side, but Wonder Woman caught her, slamming her shield into the Umbra Witch's face.

Wonder Woman then punched a shaken Bayonetta in the face, knocking her down. Wonder Woman picked Bayonetta up off the ground and lifted her into the air, flying several dozen feet up and preparing to kill the Umbra Witch with her sword. Bayonetta then used her strongest weapon, the Witch Time, freezing time in place. Bayonetta then stood and prepared to attack with her soul devouring katana.

Suddenly, Bayonetta's concentration was broken by the headache she had been given when Wonder Woman had hit her with the shield. The momentary lapse of concentration freed Wonder Woman, and the Amazonian princess charged at Bayonetta, readying her sword for a fatal blow.

Bayonetta froze time once more, before releasing dozens of Infernal Demons. The demons started attacking the frozen Wonder Woman, before Bayonetta's concentration lapsed again from the headache, and Wonder Woman started attacking the demons. Bayonetta dashed in to intervene and attack Wonder Woman, but was kicked back. Wonder Woman pulled the jaw off one of the demons, and started to advance on Bayonetta.

Bayonetta froze time again, and then tossed her katana into Wonder Woman's chest, before filling the Amazon with bullets. Time was then released, and the fatally wounded Wonder Woman staggered back, and was instantly snatched up by a black dragon demon, which started chewing on her. Bayonetta was already at work summoning another demon when Wonder Woman forced the demon's jaws open and jumped out.

Wonder Woman charged at Bayonetta, ready to kill her with her Greek sword. She still had Bayonetta's katana through her chest, but it didn't slow her down. Bayonetta had a final weapon, and Wonder Woman had a final burst of strength. Each was still capable of killing the other. Wonder Woman reached Bayonetta, slamming into her and hurting her. She gripped Bayonetta by the neck and prepared to decapitate her with the Greek sword.

Bayonetta summoned an iron maiden behind Wonder Woman, and started shooting her with the guns mounted on her stilettos. As Wonder Woman dropped Bayonetta and stumbled back, Bayonetta kicked Wonder Woman in the stomach, launching her into the iron maiden. The iron maiden slammed shut, filling Wonder Woman with holes. Bayonetta then watched as the iron maiden started to fill with cracks, and knew Wonder Woman was freeing herself.

When Wonder Woman had hit the iron maiden, the katana had been forced back out of her chest, and was lying on the ground in front of the iron maiden. Bayonetta froze time, dashing forward and reclaiming the katana, and using it to slash the iron maiden, and its occupant, in half at the chest. The iron maiden fell backwards, breaking into two pieces. Inside, Wonder Woman had been slashed through the chest, her arms severed at the shoulders. Bayonetta sat on the iron maiden.  
"I must say, no one's ever hit me as hard as you."

_Reasons for this outcome:  
1. Bayonetta is not very fast unless she uses time stop, as she struggled to catch Luka's car, and her strength is less than Wonder Woman's though not by an enormous amount. Bayonetta's time stop is her deadliest weapon, and you could even say she relies on it. Regardless, Wonder Woman would be unable to resist time stop, but Bayonetta and Father Balder both seemed to be less capable of altering time when wounded. This is certainly not proven, but if Bayonetta's time stop was perfectly in control Wonder Woman would have been killed without landing a single blow, and probably without taking a single step. _

_2. Bayonetta flinched when Balder tossed her own bullets back into her face, indicating a less than great tolerance to pain, which means Wonder Woman's punches would hurt her, even if her blunt durability is massive. Wonder Woman's only real way to quickly kill Bayonetta was by slashing her apart, though her strength, speed and sword are adequate to do so, and she was able to fight off the Infernal Demons, but in the end, damaged or not, Bayonetta's time stop is simply too powerful an ability. Bayonetta also had swords and guns, making her easily capable of killing Wonder Woman if she got an opening, which the time stop easily provides. _


End file.
